The present invention relates to electrochemical conversion cells, commonly referred to as fuel cells, which produce electrical energy by processing first and second reactants. For example, electrical energy can be generated in a fuel cell through the reduction of an oxygen-containing gas and the oxidation of a hydrogenous gas. By way of illustration and not limitation, a typical cell comprises a membrane electrode assembly positioned between a pair of flow fields accommodating respective ones of the reactants. More specifically, a cathode flowfield plate and an anode flowfield plate can be positioned on opposite sides of the membrane electrode assembly. The voltage provided by a single cell unit is typically too small for useful application so it is common to arrange a plurality of cells in a conductively coupled “stack” to increase the electrical output of the electrochemical conversion assembly.